


The Perfect Meal

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Paul's been starving himself, but it's not food that he's hungry for. Luckily Nico knows just what to feed him.





	

Paul was sitting in the garage, waiting for testing to begin when he saw the most beautiful creature wander in. The way he fidgeted with his glasses when he was nervous, the smile that showed off all of his teeth, and how he blushed every time that he looked in Paul's direction had him intrigued.

"Hi, I'm Nico, the new reserve driver."

"Paul, nice to meet you."

Paul shook his hand, and there was an intoxicating smell to Nico, like freshly baked cookies on a cold winter day.

Nico sat down with him, watching as he ate his salad, and Paul smiled to himself.

This was going to be a good year.

***

Weeks passed, and Paul had been getting to know Nico, the blond smiling guy that made his days a little brighter by sending random messages between races.

"Do you want to get dinner?" Paul asked, fluttering his eyelashes in the hope that he looked flustered, and that Nico would sense his intentions.

Nico smiled as he nodded, and Paul was convinced that he was on to a sure thing.

*

Two hours later, Nico was groaning, but not quite in the way that Paul imagined. Nico was clutching his stomach, he'd eaten so much food that Paul had been amazed, although he didn't have the same appetite as Nico.

"Thank you for dinner," Nico said, standing by his hotel room door as he fidgeted with the cords for his hoodie.

Paul could sense the lust in the air, and he considered leaning in for a kiss, but then there was the sound of voices approaching in the corridor.

"Good night." Paul leant in for a bear hug, patting Nico on the back as some fellow guests wandered by.

"Good night."

***

Paul had spent so long trying to attract Nico's attention that he'd ignored all of the other people that he could have had a relationship with.

Which was a big problem for him, and it was starting to show.

He was getting changed for the race when Nico wandered in to his little room at the back of the motorhome, and he stared at Paul, his eyes wide, and it wasn't out of lust.

"You look really thin." Nico rushed over for a hug, and Paul accepted the comfort, biting his lip as the smell of Nico flooded his senses, his soft hair brushing against his cheek.

"I'm fine, the food here doesn't agree with me."

"Is this about the driver weights?" Nico looked him in the eye, and Paul shook his head, but Nico didn't look convinced.

"It's not…"

"Then what is it?" Nico was so close that Paul could see his pupils dilating, and the urge to lean in for a kiss was high. But he wanted to do it at a time when he could savour every second, and right before a race wasn't that time.

"Talk later? After the race?" Paul stroked the side of Nico's face, and he felt the lust in the air, mixed with concern, but he would take what he could get.

"Sure." Nico hugged him tight, and Paul gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing off into the garage.

The race was a nice distraction from how hungry he was, but he couldn't wait to see Nico again.

Tonight was going to be the night.

*

Nico was waiting by his hotel room door, and Paul couldn't keep the smile off his face. Paul could smell the food that Nico had in a bag, but that wasn't the food that he was interested in.

Once they were comfy on the bed, Nico spread out all the treats that he had brought, and Paul was amazed by the array of burgers and sides that Nico had managed to find.

"Eat." Nico's tone of voice said that if he didn't eat he would feed him, and Paul reached out for a chicken burger, munching at it while making appreciative noises so that Nico would know that he was enjoying it.

Nico didn't stop watching him until all the food was eaten, Paul felt uncomfortably full and starving all at the same time.

"Are you going to promise to eat from now on?" Nico stroked the side of his face, and Paul knew that he would have to tell him everything so that he wouldn't worry about him.

"I promise." Paul held his breath, and Nico froze, his eyes scanning for any clue to what was wrong on Paul's face. "But it's not food that I need to eat."

Nico tilted his head, fidgeting with his glasses as he stared at Paul, and Paul was sure that he was going to scare Nico with the truth, but he felt a connection.

"I'm an incubus," Paul said, but Nico still looked confused, and Paul reached out to hold his hand, "We feed on lust."

Nico burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he mumbled something about that being 'the strangest chat up line' but the laughter subsided when he saw that Paul wasn't smiling.

"That's why I'm so thin, I haven't had sex in a while." Paul paused, stroking his thumb along the side of Nico's hand as he stared into his eyes. "In fact, I haven't had any since I met you."

Nico whistled, and Paul wasn't sure if Nico believed him or not, but he was definitely interested. Paul could smell the lust that was emanating from him, and he licked his lips, staying still so that Nico could decide whether he wanted to make a move or not.

Paul knew that it all sounded like a lame chat up line, but it was the truth. He would be able to wait a little longer for Nico to come to terms with it, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Nico was overflowing with lust and ready to be consumed.

Paul realised that he'd been holding his breath for far too long. An inhuman amount of time.

Nico leapt in for a kiss, and Paul drank it all in, letting Nico take what he wanted as he soaked up the energy, running his fingers through Nico's hair as he deepened the kiss, angling his body so that he could rub up against Nico's hard cock, delighting in the sparks of lust that were radiating out from Nico.

Paul tried to wriggle out of his t-shirt and he slung it away as he helped Nico out of his, but his glasses ended up tangled in it, and Paul had to pause the action so that he could retrieve them. It was worth it to know that Nico could see everything, so that he could enjoy every second of it.

"You're beautiful," Paul said, stroking the side of Nico's face as his other hand traced the lines of his muscles, tickling his stomach as his erection strained against his jeans.

Nico bit his lip, blushing at the compliment, and Paul was amazed that no-one had ever told him that before. Paul moved closer still, his lips brushing against Nico's as he teased him, feeling his arousal growing as his hands played with the waistband of his jeans. Each gasp and moan had Paul working faster, his hand sliding inside Nico's boxers, and he felt the dampness where his cock had leaked.

It would be a waste to have Nico come in his hand, and Paul trailed kisses down the side of Nico's neck, his hands making swift work of Nico's jeans. Paul kissed at Nico's abs as he whipped Nico's jeans off, leaving him naked and sprawled out on the bed looking debauched already.

He looked up at Nico, licking his lips as he hovered around Nico's hard cock, placing brief kisses along Nico's generous length as he slunk out of his own jeans, salivating at the thought of having Nico inside him.

"We don't have to use a condom, but you can if you want." Paul moved to straddle Nico, tracing the line of Nico's treasure trail as his cock stood to attention.

Nico looked confused, and Paul took his hand, leading it round to his already slick hole, a special incubi reflex for a quick feed. Paul was grateful for it now, with a beautiful meal laid out beneath him, after so long without feeding.

Without that skill, Paul was sure that the size of Nico's cock would make him apprehensive, but now, with Nico's long fingers stretching him wide, he just wanted to beg for more.

Paul leant down for a kiss, letting his hole brush against the tip of Nico's cock, making him moan in pleasure. He inhaled each gasp and moan, letting them nourish him as Nico's large hands held his waist tight, making him feel secure as he threw his head back, lowering himself onto Nico's cock as he let out a pained moan. Even with his slick hole it was still a stretch, Nico filling him up in a way that was deeply satisfying, his energy surging through him as his cock dribbled inside him.

"Fuck, you feel so good around me." Nico pursed his lips, clearly concentrating so that he didn't come, and Paul clenched around him, soaking up the energy as he felt the lust build.

Paul groaned, rocking his hips as Nico's thick cock nudged all the right spots, leaving him breathless as he gripped Nico's shoulders, angling himself so that every thrust felt like heaven, energising him as he picked up the pace.

His lanky arms started to fill out in front of his eyes, his pale skin looked less sallow and he knew that by the time he was fed he would be the very picture of health, down to the pink blush on his cheeks.

Nico sat up so that he could wrap his arms around Paul, their bodies moving as one as Paul's hard cock brushed up against Nico's abs, his soft skin like silk against his sensitive tip. Paul leant in for a kiss, tugging at Nico's perfect blond hair as he felt the rush of orgasm surge through his body, the energy electrifying as he drank it all in, feeling his strength return.

Paul lay limp in Nico's arms, soaking up all the aftershocks as Nico gasped with every clench of Paul's muscles around him.

Nico stroked his back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, and Paul sat back so that he could stare into Nico's eyes.

"Do I look healthier?" Paul asked, biting on his lip as Nico forced his eyes to focus.

"Much." Nico grinned, and Paul could tell what he was thinking just from the haze of lust that surrounded him, the perfect dessert to a delicious main course.

"I guess I'll just have to feed you every day."

Paul smiled, resting his head against Nico's shoulder. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
